kikistrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Ananka Fishbein
Personal Life Ananka attends an all-girls school called Atalanta, and lives in a small apartment nearby that is crammed with books on every subject imaginable, but very messy as well as, at the beginning of book one, very filthy. Although she does not believe it, she is quite intelligent, and a bit eccentric. When asked what she would like to be when she grows up, she says she would like to be a marine biologist who studies Giant Squid. Ananka is not gifted in school, but she learns much more important things, such as how to survive in dangerous situations and to look at things and see them as they were in the past. Her parents do not recognize her special talents, and are instead very focused on how she does in school. Her grandfather was a rat lover and invented a way to safely and effectively get rid of them, The Reverse Pied Piper. Physical Appearence She has brown, mousey hair, glasses, and thinks of her self as very unattractive, especially since in book one she's slightly pudgy. Later in the book, she is given a makeover by Betty, and finally sees herself as pretty. Relationships 'Kiki Strike' Ananka first met Kiki at the Atalanta School for Girls and was intrigued with her answer to what she wants to be when she's older (dangerous). After that, she started following Kiki, who knew it all along ﻿and mysteriously invited her for coffee at the Cafè des amis. They become very close friends by the end of book one, but in the middle Ananka and the Irregulars believe her to be an international assassin who tricked and used them like tools. 'Kaspar' In the third Kiki Strike book, Ananka finds herself falling in love with Betty's boyfriend, Phineas Parker (or at least she thought she was falling in love with him). After Betty leaves for Paris, France, Iris McLeod reveals to Ananka (while they're at a meeting at Iris's house) that she knows about her crush on Kaspar. Later in the book, while they're at Oona's apartment, Luz, DeeDee and Oona reveal they also knew about Ananka's crush on Kaspar (even Betty knew that, but she also knew that Ananka wouldn't actually steal Kaspar from her). At first, Ananka assumes Iris told them about her crush on him, but then the other girls point out to Ananka that she was very bad at hiding her crush on him, so it was actually obvious from the beginning (Ananka didn't realize it was that obvious). After realizing how foolish it was of her to let a crush on some guy (even if it is someone like Kaspar) get in the way of her friends and her duties as the (temporary) leader of the Irregulars while Kiki was also away, Ananka gets over her crush on Kaspar. 'Hector' After she gets over her crush on Kaspar in the third book, Oona and Iris introduce her to "a gorgeous brown-haired boy with glasses, who looked like a cross between a Roman statue and a young Indiana Jones" named Hector, who may essentially be the male version of Ananka. At the end of the third book, Oona and Iris explain that they met him on Doyers Street, and that he was apparently "boring" a bunch of people from Boise with a "lecture" on the Chintatown gang wars, which Ananka argues aren't boring at all, claiming, "Do you know how many people were murdered on Doyers Street?!" Oona and Iris explain that they told Hector that they have a friend who knew more about the history of New York than he ever would, and that they could also prove it. Hector accepted their challenge, and came to Oona's apartment to meet Ananka, who at first was really nervous about talking to him. But, the meeting between them apparently went well, because Hector asked Ananka out on a date, which she accepted.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Irregulars Category:Teenagers